Lessons
by Mont Girl of Lumatere
Summary: Fíli hasn't been the most diligent student but when he gets Sigrid as a tutor he learns more than a textbook could ever teach him.


Fíli shifted uncomfortably in his seat in the library, leaning back on the chair's hind legs to get a better look out the large mullion windows. God he wished he was anywhere else but here.

It had been his mother's idea, well less of an idea and more of a command if truth be told. One night Fíli and his brother had staggered through the front door late for the third time in a row only to find their mother and their uncle Thorin, both with their arms folded and both scowling.

What had followed had been a furious row. Thorin throwing words around like 'reckless', 'disappointing', and 'shame', and Fíli retorting with words like 'controlling' and 'unfair' whilst Kíli meekly accepted his uncle's criticism.

But Fíli was sick of it. He was tired of the expectation, the suffocating responsibility placed on him as the oldest to take over the family business. He shouted at Thorin, demanding to know if Thorin had ever considered that Fíli didn't want to follow in his footsteps, didn't want to dragged into a life dictated by profit, to watch as it slowly took his soul.

That had pushed Thorin over the edge and he had stepped menacingly forwards as if to strike his nephew but Dís stepped between them.

"You will resolve nothing by fighting between yourselves you fools. Fíli," she turned to oldest son. "You will do as your uncle says and finish your semester at university." She raised a hand to silence the protest about to emerge from his mouth. "I don't care that you are behind; get a tutor, but you will go back to school." Thorin looked triumphant but Dís rounded on him to. "And you, if after the end of the semester Fíli still doesn't want to finish a business degree then you will release him from the responsibility." Thorin opened his mouth to protest but Dis raised her hand again. "Thorin you know that everyone will be better off if Fíli takes over willingly and I will not have my son sentenced to a life of misery." Thorin folded his arms looking mutinous. Dis sighed. "This is a family business and it's high time you lot started acting like it!"

And so that was how Fíli had ended up in the library waiting for a tutor while his brother was no doubt lounging in the sun on the sports oval.

He looked at his watch, it was five past one, the tutor was late. Fíli glowered. If the tutor couldn't be bothered to turn up on time why should he have to waste his time? He had just moved to gather up his books when a frazzled girl flung herself and a heavy book bag down in the chair next to him.

"Sorry I'm late, I got held-" she stopped when she saw who he was; everyone knew the Durin brothers, they had a reputation around campus and it wasn't because they were studious. She raised her eyebrows. "Am I in the right place? _You_ request tutoring?"

"What of it?" Fíli said gruffly, not appreciating the judgemental look in her eyes.

"Nothing, it's just-"

"Why would a guy like me ask for help from a girl like you? I get it ok! Just tell me what I need to know to pass this stupid class and then you never have to see me again." He lent back in the chair again, looking out the window.

The girl's eye narrowed as she glowered at him and she gave the stable legs of his chair a swift kick, sending it and Fíli toppling backwards. Fíli and the rest of the library looked up at her in shock.

"Look here Fíli Durin, I know who you are, I know what you're like but I was prepared to give you the benefit of the doubt, and frankly I need the money, but if you're going to be a jerk about it then it not worth it for either of us." She made to leave.

Fíli was stunned, sure he had been a jerk but usually people didn't confront him about it let alone kick a chair out from under him. It wasn't until she was halfway across the library that he found his voice. "I'm sorry. Can we please start again?"

She turned back around, biting her lip as she considered Fíli who was still sprawled on the floor. "Fine. Let's both begin again." She came back to the seat.

"Agreed, but did you have to kick the chair over?" He asked rubbing the site of injury as he clambered back to his feet.

The girl looked apologetic. She set her books back down in the table and helped him right the fallen chair. "Sorry about that. I've just had a crap day but I shouldn't have taken in out on you."

"Ditto." He said sitting down gingerly in the newly righted chair. "So, you have my name but I don't seem to have yours."

"Oh yeah, I'm Sigrid." She held out a hand.

Fíli looked at it strangely.

"You shake it." Sigrid prompted. "It's called manners."

"Hey! I have manners, but they're from this century." He shook her hand anyway.

"Well my Mam always said that manners are manners, and you should always shake a person's hand when you meet them." She shrugged, opening up a notebook and grabbing a pen.

"She sounds like a cleaver lady." Fíli said pulling out his own, noticeably untouched notebook.

"She was." Sigrid said simply. "Right, so how long since you attended a class?"

Fíli looked guiltily at the book. "First week?"

Sigrid sighed. "We had better get started then.

* * *

Half an hour in and Fíli was both starving and bored. It wasn't Sigrid's fault; nobody could make this entertaining.

Fíli stretched his hands above his head and tilted his stiff neck from side to side. "Can we take a break for five, my head is spinning and I'm not going to make it any further unless I eat."

Sigrid looked up from the diagram she has been explaining. "Okay, but I've only got so much time that I can be here."

"That's okay." Fíli said reaching into one if the many pockets in his jacket, "I came armed." and he pulled a packet of crisps from what seemed like nowhere.

"How on earth did you fit _that_in _there_?" Sigrid asked incredulously.

"That's nothing." He said through a mouthful of crisps.

Sigrid looked sceptically at the jacket. "I'm afraid to ask."

Fíli pulled out a packet of gum, two apples, a protein bar, and packet of trail mix of much to Sigrid's amusement.

"Are you stockpiling for the apocalypse or something?"

He shrugged, offering her the packet of chips to which she declined. "I figure that if I was going to start attending class I should come prepared."

"But with food instead of pens and books?"

"Exactly. Here." He pulled out the cheap childish bracelet from the bottom of the packet of crisps. He reached for her hand and slipped in over her wrist. "Don't say I never gave you anything." He grinned.

"Thanks." She said quickly pulling her wrist back.

There was a somewhat awkward pause. Sigrid stood up.

"I'm going to grab a coffee from the cart downstairs." She left, twisting the bracelet around her wrist as she did.

Fíli sat back munching on the crisps and thinking; perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all.

When Sigrid came back with the steaming mug in her hand Fíli spoke first.

"So how come you're tutoring a subject that you are a student in?"

Sigrid took a swig of the steaming liquid unflinchingly. "I took the subject last semester but I didn't have the attendance to pass so I had to repeat."

"That must have been annoying."

She shrugged. "It couldn't have been avoided. Now, your five minutes is up so stop trying to get out of working."

Fíli dropped the protein bar he had just been about to open on the table. "Yes mam."

Sigrid grinned and hoped to god that Fíli couldn't see that she was blushing.

* * *

The next week having actually attended the lecture Fíli found he could follow what Sigrid said and he even surprised her by handing her a coffee he had ordered before she arrived.

At her puzzled look Fíli explained. "A thank you."

Sigrid took the coffee but confused. "The money you pay me is thank you enough. You didn't have to."

Fíli looked down at his hand. "Most people would have given up the first time. I appreciate the arse kicking."

Sigrid grinned. "Almost literally! But I guess was wrong about you the first time; so far it's been worth it."

For they hour Sigrid spoke and Fíli listened, admiring her passion for the subject, the way her hands told the story as much as her voice. It wasn't until she reached over to show him a mistake in his notes that her sleeve lifted and Fíli saw that she still wore the bracket he had given her. He didn't know why but it made him smile and quite honestly he didn't take in much else she said from then on.

"What do you want to do when you get out of here?" He asked on day at the library, offering her some of the chocolate bar he had just pulled from his jacket.

Sigrid broke off a piece and chewed it slowly. "I think I would like to travel first. Just drop everything and leave one day."

"Where would you go?"

"Anywhere and everywhere; I'd climb a mountain, visit a caste, volunteer in a hospital in Africa."

"By yourself?"

"Not with my family. I love them more than anything but I think this is something I would have to do by myself."

Fíli nodded, understanding.

"What about you?" She asked, popping the last of the chocolate in her mouth. "If you could do anything when you leave here what would it be?"

Fíli hesitated, he had never said this out loud to anyone before, not even Kíli.

"It's not something like Broadway is it because let me tell you now, I don't think you have the moves for it."

"Hey!" He nudged her playfully. "I've got moves that would blow your mind."

Sigrid laughed. "I would pay big bucks to see Fíli Durin try and dance! But seriously though," she stopped laughing. "What do you want to do?"

"I'd quite like to join the army or even the police force. To really feel like I'm working for something good, you know? And then I would take a photography course just because I can."

Sigrid's eyes were wide.

Fíli fidgeted in his seat. "Stupid dreams right." He scoffed, eyes downcast.

Sigrid didn't know what had possessed her but she reached forwards to clasp his hand in hers. "You dreams aren't stupid Fíli." He put his other hand on top of hers and squeezed it in thanks.

"Let's make a pact then; if you don't give up on your dream then I won't give up on mine?"

Sigrid held out her hand in a formal handshake and adopted a posh voice. "I believe we have a business deal good sir."

Fíli laughed and shook her hand only this time, unlike the first time, he didn't want to let go.

* * *

The next time he saw her was in the lecture, she had sat towards the front while he and a group of his friends entered the lecture theatre and made to move towards the back.

"Fíli!" Sigrid called out, smiling as she gestured towards and empty chair besides her.

"Who is that?" Dwalin muttered, looking Sigrid up and down.

Fíli squirmed, not wanting his friends to know he needed a tutor.

"She's the know-it-all freak who asks all the questions." Nori piped up "Always sits at the front. Wait. How does she know you Fíli? You goin' soft on us or something?"

They had reached Sigrid's row and she smiled expectantly at Fíli but he but his tongue and turned away from her, forcing his face to look pitying.

"As if! Why would I waste my time?"

He hoped she hadn't heard but as his friends guffawed and continued up to the back of the lecture theatre he looked back to where she sat. Sigrid's blonde head was down and Fíli couldn't be sure from where he was but he thought he saw her wipe at her face. He felt a stab of guilt twist his stomach.

The next day in the library the coffee he bought her turned cold as he waited but she never came and at the end of the hour Fíli had to throw it away, feeling his heart ache as he did .

He missed her. He the way she could make the strangest concepts seem logical, he missed that way she didn't laugh at his mistakes, he missed the way she didn't let him get away with slacking off, he missed the sound of her voice, her smile...

Sigrid wasn't in the next week's lecture and the next day the coffee went cold again. Fíli found himself searching for her everywhere; in crowded corridors and across the sprawling lawns. He had to see her again, to apologize, to explain that it wasn't about her and that at the same time it was all about her, but Sigrid was nowhere to be seen. Fíli attended every class from then on, finding that now that Sigrid had taught him the fundamentals the rest started to fall into place.

* * *

One week before the end of semester exam found Fíli sitting at the kitchen table, books spread before him, chewing absently on the end of a pen as he tried to memorize the information in front of him.

Kíli walked over to the fruit basket from his spot on the couch and picked up an apple.

"Heads up brother!" and he threw it at Fíli.

Normally Fíli would have looked up and deftly caught whatever object came his way but he was too focused on the books and so the apple hit him hard on the shoulder. But still Fíli didn't look up; he glowered and rotated his shoulder but otherwise remained focused.

This time Kíli walked over and picking up the apple from the floor slapped in down on top of Fíli's notes, forcing him to look up.

"Brother I'm worried about you. First of all you seem to have started eating stationary instead of food and then you are wasting a perfectly good afternoon with you head in the book! What's wrong with you?"

Fíli sighed and rubbed his temples. "Exam's next week and I need to know this stuff if I want to pass the semester."

"I thought that's why you got a tutor?" Kíli said pulling a chair beside his brother.

"Not anymore."

"Why not?"

Fíli sighed exasperated. "Why the twenty questions? I messed it up ok?"

Kíli held up his hands in surrender. "Have you tried apologizing?"

"You can't apologize to someone you can't find."

"But aren't you in the same class?" Kíli said confused.

Fíli sighed and let his head fall onto the books. "It's big subject, they have multiple class times and you can do lectures online if you want."

Kíli nodded slowly. "Can I ask what you did to mess it up?" He asked hesitantly.

Fíli's anguished reply was muffled by the books. "I was a selfish, proud, cowardly git."

Kíli patted his brother on the back consolingly. "If it makes you feel any better I think you have been anything but a selfish, proud, cowardly git lately."

Fíli turned his head to look sceptically at his brother.

"Seriously, you've stuck with this longer than I thought you would even though I can tell you have no intention of following through, but you're doing it because you don't want to let Thorin down."

Fíli considered this.

"You have changed in the past few week Fí, and you I'm know your my brother and I love you no matter what," Fíli ruffled his brothers hair playfully. Kíli dodged out of his real and continued. "But I think this change has been for the better."

"Never as good as you, little brother." Fíli said affectionately.

Kíli grinned cheekily. "True, but not everyone can be perfect."

Fíli picked up the apple and threw it hard as his brother who caught it grinning. "Now go away, you're distracting me!"

* * *

Fíli had almost given up hope of ever seeing her again when he spotted her. It was as the examiner had called time and started collecting up the papers that he saw her stride past his desk, obviously having finished early and already handed her paper in. Fíli made to follow her but the examiner dogmatically told him to remain seated until his exam had been collected or else it would be disqualified.

He watched her leave, twisting his paper in his hand as the examiner moved at an excruciatingly slow pace along his row. What if this was his last chance? What if she walked out that door and he never got to tell her?

"Sigrid!" Her name was out of his mouth before he could stop it. It echoed around the silent hall and all heads turned towards him in confusion. But Fíli only cared that one head turned. She stopped at the door looking back. All eyes followed Fíli's to her.

"Young man if you wish to have a discussion then perhaps you can take it outside." The examiner called from further down the row.

Fíli sighed exasperated. "Look sir I don't mean to be rude but either you come and collect my paper right now or else you're going to have put up with me shouting." He turned his back on the disgruntled examiner to where Sigrid still stood at the double doors.

"Sigrid please listen to me." He called out, not caring that there were a few hundred students eagerly watching.

Sigrid folded her arms. "Why should I do that?" She called back.

Fíli held out his hands. "Because I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well sorry doesn't change anything." She said, about to turn away.

"I know it doesn't." He called out, desperately wanting to rise from his chair. "I know I can't change it but I need you to know that I would give anything to take it back."

The heads of the students swivelled back to Sigrid, eagerly waiting for her response.

"What am I supposed to do with that Fíli? I put myself out there; I tried to help you out. I thought we were friends!"

"We were friends!" He cried out.

"Just not the type of friend that you want to be seen with?"

Heads swivelled back to Fíli who swallowed. "I was stupid! But what's worse is that I know I'm not the type of guy who's good enough to be seen with someone like you."

Sigrid was silent; she wanted so badly to hate him. She wanted to be able to forget him, to forget the way she had opened up to him, the way his smile had made her stomach twist itself in knots, the way his blue eyes made her giddy. But just when she had thought he might have waned more than friendship he had ripped out her heart and stomped all over it for the sport of his friends.

"Fine. You know what, I forgive you is that what you want? And now that your consciousness is cleared and you don't need a tutor you can feel free to forget about me." And she turned and left through the doors lest he see the tears welling up in her eyes.

Fíli slumped back in his chair as muttering started up around him. He felt guttered, he had thought an apology would make things better but now he was worse off than before; she might have forgiven him but the hurt an disappointment in her had been worse than he could have ever imagined.

Suddenly the exam paper on his desk was yanked away, not by the examiner but by Nori. Fíli turned to look at his friend but was pulled roughly to his feet by Dwalin.

"You follow the girl. We'll handle this." Nori said as he and Dwalin turned to block the path of the irate examiner as he came storing up the aisle.

Fíli looked at them thankfully.

"Get going!" Dwalin hissed giving him a swift kick and that was all Fíli needed to send him charging to the doors after Sigrid as the rest of the hall cheered him on.

Fíli burst through the doors and spotted her walking in the distance, passing by the fountain.

"Sigrid!" He yelled out as he sprinted towards her.

She turned around as he reached her and Fíli could see in her eyes that she looked pained and exhausted. She reached up to brush away a loose wave of hair and Fíli saw the bracelet still in her wrist. "Fíli, I've told you I forgive you and I know you meant it. What else could you possibly want from me?"

"This." And he stepped forwards and pressed his lips softly to hers.

Sigrid didn't move and Fíli pulled away, looking at her cautiously.

"Why did you do that?" She whispered, reaching up to touch where his lips had been, feeling her heartbeat respond to his touch.

"I just wanted you to look at me again like you used to when you thought I was a good enough to be your friend." Fíli said peering into her grey eyes.

Sigrid looked at him, and all the reasons she had to distrust him, all the doubts in her mind fell away and were lost in the sincerity of his eyes. And with nothing holding her back Sigrid did what she had wanted to do all along and flung her arms around Fíli, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Fíli responded, tenderly cupping her face in his hands as the melted into one another before lifting her up into the air and spinning her around.

There was a distant cheer and they broke apart, looking back to the steps of the hall to see that a crowd had gathered there to watch.

Sigrid giggled and Fíli turned back to her, loving the look of it on her face and that he had been the one to put it there.

"You know," he said, leaning forwards to rest his forehead against hers. "I think it's time for a little post exams celebration. What do you say to fish and chips on the beach?"

Sigrid raised her eyebrows "What, you didn't manage to fit that into your pockets?"

He presses a soft kiss to her lips. "Not enough room with all the books and pens."

"Hmmm, I don't know if I'll last that long." Sigrid said mockingly.

Fíli reached into a pocked and pulled out a chocolate bar. "Well I guess we are both lucky I came prepared." He said pulling back the wrapping and offering it to her.

"We'll now I'm definitely in." Sigrid said moving forwards as if to kiss him before leaning down to take a bite of the chocolate.

She laughed at the look on Fíli's face before turning to start walking towards the tram stop.

"Hey that's not fair!" Fíli said running after her. Sigrid sped up laughing and Fíli chased her down the path, finally catching her and lifting her into the air as he did.

They continued down the path together hand in hand and the same could be said for how they went about the rest of their lives; happy and together, for the rest of their days.

AN:

So after the latest chapter of my multi-fic I need some therapy before I could writing the next chapter. Please accept this humble apology for what I did.


End file.
